Please, don't leave me
by Oilux
Summary: Roxas had lost everyone, now he was going to loose even himself. Sad, angst, rokushion.


Sad, but I guess you could say it gets happy at the end.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas cried out, holding Xion's hand.<p>

She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. Roxas watched with tear filled eyes as her entire body seemed to turn to crystal. In one final flash of light, there was nothing left there, and Roxas was left holding onto air as he watched what was left of her float up towards the Twilight sky. His hands fell, landing with a light thump on the ground.

A tear slowly crawled down his cheek. "Xion…" He said quietly, his voice straining with the emotions. Before him was a single lone sea shell, the last remandment of her being. Roxas picked it up with shaking fingers. Slowly he brought it to his chest, where his heart should have been.

Abruptly Roxas stood, a look of determination on his face. He pocketed the sea shell, put his hood up and walked through a portal of darkness. He knew what he was to do. In his mind, he held the picture of Xion smiling, reminding him of why he was going back.

_Kingdom Hearts,_ he thought, _will soon be gone if I have anything to say about it._

It was raining like always in the town surrounding the Castle that Never Was. As he walked through the town novashadows surrounded him, and summoned his keyblade without a second thought. Not only one but two appeared in his hands. Roxas didn't give it another thought, anything that helped him was welcome. Most were gone in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly Roxas looked up, there on Memories Skyscraper, was a figure. Roxas took no hesitation in running up the side of the skyscraper, throwing Oblivion at the figure. Whoever it was caught it, and their eyes met as he fell past him. Then they were both on the ground, the novashadows completely destroyed and it was only the two of them left.

In his mind, the image of Xion blurred. It was like he was getting bad reception. Soon he could tell that he wouldn't remember anything about her. Before Roxas could dwell on it anymore, he and the other were fighting. At one blow though they both jumped back.

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"I want the rest of Sora's memories."

"Enough about Sora! I just want everything to go back to the way it was…With me, Axel, and…and her."

"Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle to remember the name now isn't it?"

"I want Xion back! I want my life back! And you can't stop me!"

"You can't have her back. She's gone for good."

Roxas let out an angry yell and ran at Riku. They fought for what seemed like hours, For a while it seemed like Roxas would win, then Riku managed to get the upper hand, and Roxas saw only darkness.

Twilight Town was a quaint little town, one that Roxas left. Even with his great friends though, he still felt like there was something missing, or maybe someone. Roxas tried not to dwell on it too much, but it was always brought to the front of his mind.

Strange people had been talking to him lately, someone named Axel, another names Diz, and even this girl named Namine. They told him he was a nobody, and never meant to exist. In front of him was that proof, the boy that was supposed to be his somebody was right in front of him, peacefully sleeping.

"You're lucky…Looks like my summer vacation, is over." Roxas said, more tears forming in his eyes.

Everything faded to black, but it was incredibly warm and pleasant. Roxas felt like he was going back home, to somewhere he finally belonged. Roxas would have been perfectly content to lay here forever. There was something pulling at him though, making him open his eyes and try to move. The second he did, he was greeted with a bright voice.

"Roxas." Light started to form in front of his very eyes, a form could be seen, but Roxas couldn't see anything other than a shape.

"Roxas." There was the voice again. Now Roxas could see more specifics as well, but he still couldn't see her face.

"Roxas, welcome home." Her. It was her, the girl that Roxas always felt like he was missing.

"Xion." He whispered out, his voice cracking with emotion. She smiled at him. With no hesitation he ran up at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought I would never see you again." His voice strained with emotion. Xion let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, Roxas. I'll never have to leave again." Xion said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Read and review please!<p> 


End file.
